Gemma Masters
History (Submitted by Operator) Gemma Masters: 1999 - 2007 Gemma was born in 1999; shortly thereafter her mother, Cheryl, fell out with her father, Tony, and took her to London. Cheryl planned to stay at John's house, but he gave Cheryl money and turned her away. After a few months of struggling to find a way to support herself and her baby daughter, Cheryl went back to Tony. Gemma Masters: 2007 - 2011 Tony convinced Cheryl and Gemma to join the "Resurrection Crusade," an intense, militant branch of the New Age Church of Blood. Gemma herself was unaware of the religion and only knew that her parents had banned television, magazines, and all the things she enjoyed. She told her uncle about this on the phone when he called for an unrelated matter. John knew the significance of this and caught the next flight. Before John arrived however, Crusaders put Gemma into a trance and took her to marry "The Man", a pedophile and necromancer who intended to murder Gemma and add her ghost to his harem, but John and Zatanna were able to intervene. About two years after this, just as Gemma was thinking she might be able to live a normal life, Gemma's recently murdered grandfather's ghost began to haunt her. Gemma learned on her own how to exorcise the ghost; she does so and realizes she has magus blood like her uncle. She asked John to take her on as his apprentice, but John declined. Gemma Masters: 2011 - 2013 Gemma woke up one morning to find that the First of the Fallen had convinced her father that he was God and demanded that Tony sacrifice Cheryl before him. When Gemma pointed out to her father that he had been tricked by a demon from Hell, Tony then killed himself in front of her. In her shock, Gemma didn't defend herself as the demon used her to lure her uncle to England to save her. Through his usual tricks, John was able to rescue Gemma and took her back to the States with him. After Gemma received some counseling, John agreed to make her his apprentice, but after realizing how much damnation he brings to his loved ones, John swore off magic and went off the grid, leaving his new apprentice to seek out a new mentor. She found one in Zatanna. Gemma Masters: 2013 - Present When John got out of his funk to hunt down his evil twin and clone (long story), Gemma proved herself as a "true Constantine" when she trapped the clone in a magic circle and used John's shotgun to blast the vile being into smithereens. Gemma is not the most well-adjusted person, nor does she want to be. She's seen the world for what it is and has made peace with that.Network Files: Gemma Masters Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Gemma's Vivimancy (the opposite of Necromancy: Magic of Life) is a natural magical affinity. This is a rare magical gift and a member of the Laughing Magician bloodline. Possessing such a gift is remarkable, but Gemma's not particularly adept at the use of it. I suspect that is due to her "doom and gloom" personality not embracing her inner light. * (Submitted by Paragon) Gemma has an odd dynamic with her cousin Stanley. They are quite different, and yet they somehow hold a great respect for each other. I guess that Gemma sees something in Stanley that reminds her that the world isn't all bad. As for Spot, Gemma thinks that having a big pink fuzzy demon for a best friend is pretty "bitchin", and I agree. * (Submitted by Gremlin) I don't know what to think about Gemma. Scratch that, I do. Gemma is trouble. I have no doubts about that. I'm skittish around her and uncomfortable with her spending time with Ellie and her friends. But here's the thing: I do let Ellie hang out with Gemma because Gemma is a badass and will do anything to keep her friends safe. Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology ** Journeyman Sorcerer *** Expert Summoner *** Novice Vivimancer *** Novice Alchemist ** Supernatural Senses ** Synchronicity Wave Travelling * Musical Talent ** Drums ** Songwriting * Boundless Rage * Expert Markswoman * Indomitable Will * Occult Expertise Weaknesses * Idolizes John Constantine * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder * Sweet Tooth Trivia and Notes Trivia * She had a brief relationship with Tim Hunter.Network Files: Timothy Hunter Notes * Her appearance is based on the cover of Hellblazer, Vol. 1 #280. Links and References * Appearances of Gemma Masters * Character Gallery: Gemma Masters Category:Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Mystik U Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Indomitable Will Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:PTSD Category:Mental Illness